Tontos En El Amor  Chapter One
by BelloSilenzioII
Summary: About the forbidden relationships and lives of siblings Luisa  South America , Alfred and their secret loves Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda. Contains light Yaoi - Pairings: ArthurXLuisa and AlfredXKiku.
1. Tontos En El Amor  Chapter 1

Tontos En El Amor

Chapter One

**Luisa rolled over onto her side, brushing part of her dark brown fringe away from her eyes and sniffling, holding back tears, thinking the reason for her depression to be moronic. The reason for said depression was simple, it was not the loss of someone loved, all she wanted was one thing, freedom. But, of course, independence for her would be impossible, she was a girl after all. It was forbidden for a girl to run her country and be independent, it was her brothers duty to take care of South America's political duties and decisions, Luisa had no say in what happened in her country. In fact, most of the time she didn't even know what was happening there. She felt completely powerless.**

**Although she told herself over and over again it was just her lack of independence was the only cause of her deep unhappiness and depression, she knew, deep down inside, there was another reason. Although this reason seemed simple, it was complicated and something she knew she could never cure. It felt like a key part of her was missing, a large chunk of herself, gone. Instead of a bloodied, beating muscle occupying her chest, there was nothing, a giant, gaping hole that needed filling, that could never be filled.**

**Sighing, she pulled herself up, patting her dress, she rose, stepping over towards her window, gazing out across the fields and the orchard in the distance, remembering the time when it wasn't forbidden for her to travel that far out, it was several years ago, shortly after the invention of the first factory machines.**

**- Flash back - **

"**Alfie! Come on, please!" Matthew and Luisa hissed, persistently tugging on their older brothers brown military jacket, smiling sweetly.**

"**Fine...Now go on, off you go!" He told the pair, turning around to face the wall as he did so, receiving quiet cheers from the younger children.**

"**...One...Two..." Alfred started. **

"**Quick! This way!" Matthew whispered, jabbing his older sister in the side, pointing towards the Orchard. The pair ran off across the farming field, towards the edge of the Orchard. **

"**Let's split up!" Luisa exclaimed once they got to the , racing off in the opposite direction in the woods. **

"**Luisa! Wait! Where are you going?" Matthew called over to her, racing off in the direction she had disappeared into. She was already too far away to hear her younger brother calling for her, still running. After a few minutes, Luisa stopped dead, looking around, worried, all she could see around her was trees, rows and rows of trees, blocking out most of the sun. Making Luisa alone and afraid. **

"**Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, wondering around in small circles, trying to calm her breathing, staring around the large orchard worriedly, confused, frightened. Eventually, she made it to a giant hill at the edge, a giant workhouse loomed up ahead of her at the top of the hill. **

"**W-what is that?" Luisa said to herself, cautiously making her way to the top of the hill. Once there, she observed the workhouse, listening to the sounds of the roaring machines and the horrid stench of neglect. Turning, Luisa saw the rest of the world and how the other half lived. Disgusting brown/ black smoke filled the air, making it almost impossible to see the city below, but she could just make out the rows of tall, thin housing and the other factories blasting out jets of smoke into the air, the horrible smell of disease and death overwhelmed her, even from the distance she was observing from. **

**Luisa then jumped, feeling a hand touching her shoulder, shivering, she turned to see a black, grubby hand on her shoulder, making her yell out and jump sideways, a large, older man covered in musty dust, carrying a horrid, dirty smell. **

"**W-who are you?" **

"**...You, my dear, are a long way from school...South America?" **

"**H-How do you know w-who I a-a-am?" Luisa asked, shivering. The man said nothing, just grinned and advanced towards her... **

**- Flashback end - **

**It had become fuzzy afterwards, Luisa had never been able to remember what happened, just remembering someone coming and rescuing her, she had originally thought it was Alfred who had followed her there, but, as she stood by the window, she recalled asking her brother about if it was really him. Yet, he never seemed to know what she was going on about. Slamming her eyes shut and concentrating, Luisa thought back, who had her mystery rescuer been?**

**Then she froze.**

**Could it have really been Mr. Britain? All along? **

"**No, that's impossible," Luisa spoke quietly to herself, trying to convince herself it was just her imagining it being him. It wasn't working. **

**Then, a knock sounded at the door. **

"**Miss, may I enter? The Conference will commence soon and I have been requested by Mr. America to get you ready," the shrill, familiar voice of one of the family maids sounded from outside her bedroom door. **

"**Uh, yes, you may enter," Luisa said, standing up straight. **

"**I just need to change you into this dress and comb through your hair, the ball is tonight so I must hurry, as soon as Mr. America has finished his duties in the Conference building you are required by him to get back here so I can plait it properly," **

"**The ball?" Luisa said with a sigh. **

"**Yes miss, Mr. France is looking forward to attend it with you," another one of Luisa's problems, she was set to be wed with France, to form an alliance with America and France, as her father would forbid her from making her own decisions and divorce, Luisa would be trapped with him until the day she died, she would be expected to sit around the manor, sewing, making cloths and tending to any children she would have to bear. **

"**Honestly miss, I do not wish to intrude into your personal life, but I must be blunt, you are clearly not happy with the whole arrangement, are you?" **

"**I am not.." Luisa replied, becoming vacant. **

"**Maybe things will change, you never know, miss," **

"**I highly doubt," Luisa said, casting a glare towards the maid as she finished tying up her corset. **

"**Well, I am sorry, just trying to bring a little positivity to you," **

"**And what is that implying?" Luisa shot the maid a questioning glance. **

"**Nothing, nothing at all miss, you just seem a little down recently," **

"**...You've worked in our household for a long time now, I am surprised at your lack of manners, even around me of all people," **

"**Apologies..." The maid replied sarcastically. "There, we're all done," She said, bowing and leaving the room. Sighing deeply, I stepped out of my bedroom and advanced towards the grand, decorated main staircase. **

"**Luisa!" Her brother called from the bottom of the staircase. Smiling, she stepped quicker to the bottom of the stairs to greet Alfie. **

"**Your beautiful today," **

"**You always say that!" Luisa scoffed, taking the arm he had just outstretched and letting him lead her outside towards their carriage. **

"**And, I speak the truth," **

"**Yeah, yeah," **

"**I don't lie to you!" He said to her as they walked up the pathway of the manor. **

"**Yes, you never lie to me," She said, not realizing her brother pause momentarily, suddenly afraid she knew. **

"**W-whats that supposed to mean?" He asked, hoping his worst fears were not true. **

"**Nothing, I mean, everyone has their own dark secret, right?" She said, turning to look at him, noticing his sudden muscle relaxation and a short, quiet sigh from him, Luisa said nothing, wondering what he might be hiding, 'it was probably nothing to worry about' she told herself confidently. Their coach driver approached the iron gates, opening them for the pair, bowing as he stepped aside, letting Luisa and Alfie pass through. He then quickly went back to the coach, opening the coach doors for the pair. **

"**Miss," He spoke kindly, outstretching his hand to Luisa, she took it as she stepped into the coach, wiping her glove once inside. As soon as the carriage started moving, she turned to study her siblings face, still wondering what he might be hiding, 'I'm just a worrier, it'll be nothing, probably just silly' she brushed the small curl of dark brown hair away from her face, when he realized she was still staring at him. **

"**It's rude to stare, what is on your mind?" He queried. **

"**It's nothing, really, I was just wondering about~" **

"**A-about?" He asked with a frown, cocking his head to the side slightly. **

"**Nothing, nothing at all..." She told him, trailing off, thinking back to earlier when she remembered who had rescued and taken her to the edge of her fathers property when she was younger, it must have been in the late 18th century, it was when the first factory powered machines were built. **

"**I-I was wondering something, has Mr. Britain ever been to the manor, or stayed in the area?" **

"**Not since the 16th Century, when I first was born, Father and him were allies back then" **

"**Oh, ok, Allies? It's hard to imagine," **

"**I know, but...Why do you ask?" **

"**I was just wondering, thats all," She said, hoping he didn't notice her sudden, but barely noticeable tenseness. **

"**Oh." Alfie replied, unconvinced. **

**At the Conference building. **

**Luisa approached the conference room, lead by her brother and being followed by a trail of maids, who carried documents and scribing equipment for Luisa to put down important information shared by other countries during the conference, she obviously couldn't contribute to the conference, which was more like a giant argument between the head of the countries. **

**She entered the conference room, as always, Luisa and Alfie were early, with the acception of Greece, Italy Veneziano and his elder brother Romano. She stepped to the right of the large room, taking her seat at the writing desk in the corner, once she was seated, the maid set out her writing equipment; A quill, scrolls and sealing equipment. **

"**There you go miss, is there anything else you require?" She asked politely 'how about happiness?' Luisa thought to herself. **

"**No, thank you," She said instead, sitting there silently watching as the 'countries' slowly started filing into the room. She watched as her brothers body language suddenly changed as Kiku stepped into the room, Alfie turned away from where the slightly older man (Alfie, 19, Kiku, 21) took his seat by Mr. China, completely ignoring Alfie, they didn't even look over at each other. 'it must be something to do with Kiku not too long ago, the pair were inseperable, always together, then, something changed, now they hate each other, there had been no wars started, they just...stopped talking to each other. Maybe, just maybe, has he got something to do with Alfie's secret? He tensed up so much when Kiku entered.'**

**Luisa watched intently as more of the countries entered in small groups, followed by maids carrying documents and other files for the conference. She froze. Mr. Britain entered the room, receiving a scowl from Alfie, the Brit took his seat, not noticing Luisa at first, but instantly started staring at her weirdly when he saw the seventeen year old sitting at the desk in the corner. She felt rude, staring at him in that manner, but couldn't take her eyes off him. She knew she shouldn't fall for her fathers rivals, but the way she saw it, she wasn't allowed to participate in her countries politics, so why should be enemies with him, 'this, is not fair! It's my life, why am I not allowed to live it? "It's not proper," my father would lecture me daily, but what was it to act 'proper'? One persons view on it would be different to another persons, why should I share the same views? Father would also say that I wasn't independent, so I had to share the same views as the country I was tied to, which was him, even though now Alfie had taken over reasonability of taking care of America and Canada's business.' She thought to herself, all the while still staring into his emerald eyes, when Luisa realized she had been staring at him for several minutes, oblivious to the stares she was getting to her Fiance, Francis. 'Oh great, now I look like Miss Belarus, staring at him like this, I probably look like I belong in the madhouse...Wait, was he...Staring at me all this time too?'**

**The Conference dragged on for the next two hours and Luisa scribbled down every detail she could, but was awfully distracted, love struck, and not by her Fiance who was secretly flirting with another female 'country' who Luisa believed to be the southern part of Ireland, a pretty blonde girl, Luisa had seen her around before, she was Mr. Britains younger sister, she'd also overheard Alfie talking about her and believed her name to be Lauren, a small country that was under leadership of her older brother, also had a mad infatuation with Luisa's Fiance, Luisa soon noticed this secret flirting, and couldn't care less, she hated Francis with a passion, not caring what he did or where he went, Luisa knew she couldn't be wed to him. Ever.**

**After a lot of argumentation, little quiet discussing and the booming of Mr. Germanys voice, the Conference ended, for the next two weeks. Sighing, Luisa rolled up her scrolls and sealed them with a stamp and red liquid, which hardened and she handed the scrolls to one of her brothers personal maids. **

"**Miss, do you want me to take the books and documents down?" **

"**No, it's fine, I got it, thank you," **

"**Are you sure? They are pretty heavy, miss?" **

"**I am perfectly capable of managing on my own!" Luisa snapped back, gesturing for the maid to leave with a small flick of her hand. **

"**You've been quite distracted today," Luisa turned to see Alfie stood behind her, looking down at his petite sister, face filled with concern. **

"**I-I'm fine, really," **

"**Good, well, you know where I'll be if you need me!" He said as he turned to leave. **

"**Yes..." She whispered. Alfie and most of the other countries split off to have drinks in the smoking rooms, they were supposed to talk political matters but often ended up drinking and chatting about their enemies and the last two weeks. Luisa often spent this time lost in a book in the library or rewriting her notes, she was also secretly writing her own novel, where she lived in her own fantastical perfect world. It was like an escape from everything that was going on, it relieved her stress to write it.**

**Luisa piled up the documents and books in alphabetical order, as her father often told her to do so, thinking that all of the countries had left the room. All but one. **

**Quickly collecting the books up in her arms, she began to leave. Looking at the ground, she trailed her feet along the carpet, accidently walking into the path of one of the countries, whom was also on their way out of the door. The books crashed to the ground with a loud echoing thud, making the nearby chairs shake. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry!" Luisa flustered, keeping her head down, quickly grabbing the books, beginning to file them in alphabetical order. **

"**Let me do it, please," Luisa froze. The voice. She looked up slowly to be inches away from Mr. Britains face. **

"**No, it's my fault, I'm sorry I walked into you, Mr. Britain, I'll pick it up," She began to speak quicker, flashing bright red. **

"**Please, call me Arthur, I'll pick them up," He replied, taking the books from her hands and bending down to pick up the rest of them. Luisa stayed still, still knelt down, in shock. **

"**I-I really am sorry, Mr. Brit- Uh, Arthur," **

"**It's no worry, really," he replied, standing. Still embarrassed, Luisa rose. **

"**T-thank you," expecting Arthur to give the books back. **

"**So, I'll walk you to your carriage, yours is the one with the American flag, am I correct?" **

"**W-walk me? But, are we not supposed to be enemies?" **

"**Enemies? We've just met," **

"**If Alfie, uh I mean Mr. America, finds out I was even talking to you, I'll get the blame," **

"**If we are caught, I'll take all the blame," **

"**T-thats nice of you, sir but-" **

"**Arthur, sorry for interrupting," He replied discreetly, Luisa noticed he was also blushing. **

"**Arthur, but it's hardly fair for you to take the whole blame? We'll split it!" Luisa exclaimed. **

"**...Well, if you say so," **

"**I'm Luisa, Luisa de Santiago by the way," **

"**I-I would lead you down, my hands are full, excuse me," **

"**I don't mind," Luisa sent him a small, sweet smile. **

**The pair left the World Conference Room, being fortunate not to bump into any other of Alfie's allies, or any countries for that matter. **

"**So, your South America, right?" **

"**Yes," **

"**Well, Your quite distant, aren't you, you like day dreaming?" He asked, looking over to Luisa with a cute smile "If you don't mind me saying, that is," **

"**Oh, you noticed that?" Luisa said, pausing. **

"**It wasn't difficult to notice, you were staring at me for most of the Conference," **

"**Sorry if I was off-putting, it won't happen again," **

"**I know your just trying to be polite an' all, but, you really do not need to apologize to me every time we speak," **

"**I-I'm sorr- Never mind," She said with a blush, receiving a small light hearted chuckle from Arthur. The pair then walked outside to the street, where several carriages and horses were, the two of them walked to the large six horse carriage with a giant American flag on the back. Arthur neatly set the documents and books down in the carriage. **

"**Thanks for carrying them," Luisa spoke quietly, smiling and blushing at the same time. **

"**So, America and most of the other countries are down in the smoking room, d-do you want to have tea with me in the tearoom?" **

"**I-I don't know, we might get spotted," **

"**I don't expect you to, only if you want to," **

"**Yes! Of course!" **

"**Great, I hope you like scones," **

"**Scones? Alfie tells me they are like, disgusting tasteless pastries!" **

"**He has no sense of taste, trust me, Hamburgers are his idea of cuisine!" **

"**That's true I suppose, I'll try them...Do, do you drink...Tea?" **

"**Yes, I do, do you want some?" **

"**Please! I've only ever drunk coffee," At this, Arthur made a strange sounding grunt of disgust. **

"**You haven't eaten or drank anything that has flavor, have you?" **

"**I-I don't know, I want to try ale, not the disgusting Brandy Alfie drinks though," **

"**...Let's leave that for another time..." Arthur said, recalling the last time he had drunk ale, it had ended up in a bloody fight between him and Germany. 'I am so dead, if father or Alfie finds out about this.' Luisa thought to herself as she was lead by Arthur towards the tearoom inside the Conference building.**


	2. Tontos En El Amor  Chapter 2

**Tontos En El Amor **

**Chapter Two **

**Alfred. **

**Monologue.**

**So, I think I should start by introducing myself, just in case you haven't heard of me yet. Names Alfred, 'Alfie' to close friends, my last name doesn't matter, I only use it during social events and I do not believe this is one, so I'll leave that out for now. Just in case you do not know who I am, which would be pretty surprising I am known by most as simply (North) "America" although I have control over my sisters country, South America and I will probably end up gaining full control over my younger brothers country, Canada. Our (Or should I say, my fathers, seeing as he pretty much controls everything, I'm just the spokes person really) empire is extremely powerful and is growing at a rapid rate.**

**Oh yes and our lives suck. Big time, I think I must be like the happiest person in my family right now. I'm not exactly jumpin****g for joy either.**

**Although if your lucky enough to ever meet me, I seem formal and way boring, thats just an act to make us look professional, really, I'd kill to be normal, wear comfortable loose clothing, loose the tie and speak like an actual human, I have a feeling my sister, Luisa feels pretty much the same way, although the only thing she really wants is her independence, for the sexist law that states women cannot legally run their own country to be abolished for good.**

**I think I should say a little bit about myself, seeing as you appear to not know that much about me, I live in a large manor on the edge of a small town, close to New York City with Luisa, my younger brother Matthew, AKA Canada and my 'father', he isn't much of a father, more like our boss, neither me or my sister have any freedom and even I have to pass any decisions made for America at the conferences to him, he chooses who I converse with and talk battle plans with and he pushes Luisa around like a maid, watching her every move, the only time she has been outside the manors grounds is to and from Conferences and Social Events. Luisa is also scheduled to marry Francis, an older country (About eight or so years older then her) who recently had been less then unfriendly to America, and father believed that their wedding would form some kind of alliance between our countries, an extra, very powerful country on our side. Really, in my opinion, the only thing that will change is Luisa's deep pit of depression that keeps getting more and more deeper as the weeks go by. Even though it's clearly obvious she is not coping well, she does mean well, trying her best to put others before herself.**

**My sister was on the edge, about to fall off and she needed someone to drag her back to safety. That person could not be me, I'd tried. **

**People say life is hard, they haven't lived in the same household as us yet. **

**Then again, I haven't experienced factory work, I've barely seen the city.**

**Anyway, I guess you might be wondering about my younger brother, Matthew, well, he's pretty much the same as Luisa, just sits, cooped up in his room, reading, writing but mostly dreaming, I feel for him, only me and Luisa know why he's frightened to venture outside of his room, only leaving when he was summoned for dinner, being the youngest, Matthew is, in fathers eyes the least important, even now I'm not totally sure if the thing he had with Latvia was a plea for attention, or if his love was real. To be honest, I cannot lie and say I wasn't surprised about walking into Matthews room one night and seeing him sharing it with the smaller European country. I had wanted to say something, almost everyone thought it was a sin and totally abnormal, but I thought to myself, it's just like having a relationship with someone of the opposite sex, so I accepted the both of them the following week. Straight after I decided to keep the pairs secret, I went straight to tell Luisa.**

**And, fuck me, big surprise number two, she was the one who set Matthew and Latvia up together. **

**Shortly afterwards, Matthew ended it, neither me or Luisa are sure whether it didn't work, Matthew felt bad about it or what, he just turned around and rejected Latvia. **

**That was three months ago. **

**He hasn't been the same since, it's like a piece of him has been torn out of his body, the times when I do see him, he's distant and unco-operative, disinterested in everything around him. Luisa is always with him, she feels guilty somehow I guess, desperate to help him, I applaud her dedication to our brother, but, I'm not sure keeping him company and trying to ask him about his day is going to change anything. But she's determined to get a smile on the teenage boys face.**

**He must have been amazingly close to Latvia, me and Matthew were both in a similar position and he was worse off, of course I felt like shooting myself most times, but I got on with life, he didn't, he couldn't. My previous love was interrupted (At this moment in time, I refuse to tell you who I am speaking of. But, no doubt you'll find out sometime soon, just that I prefer not to speak of it to those I am unfamiliar with, in fact, only one person knows, and that was a huge mistake.) by our so-called enemy, Arthur (Before you non-fans ask, it's Britain! Duuuh~!). Terrified he would spill to the world about us, I was forced to end it, of course, we still love and would do anything for each other, but we could not risk being found out again. Now, we barely even glance over our shoulders to admire one anothers features, constantly gripped by the fear that someone, somewhere knows or that Arthur will say something.**

**Every time the World Conference runs, I glance over at him every so often, feeling my heart pound whenever he steps into the room, embarrassed to even talk to him most times, longing to charge across the giant wooden table and hold him in my arms, even if it was just for a couple of seconds, to us it would feel like the world.**

**I missed my Kiku, although I was afraid to admit my feelings, I still do. **

**Ahh shit. **

**One thing you need to know about me, when I start talking about my life, I get carried away. **

**I would make you swear to secrecy, but whats the point? **

**I've got one heck of a steak craving, so, bye? I guess.**

**Monologue END.**

**Luisa broke arms with her husband-to-be, glaring at the back of his head as he walked off briskly, headed in the direction or Ireland (Lauren) who was stood, pretending not to notice him practically skipping over to her, joyously awaiting whatever they would get up to tonight.**

"**Fucking di-" Luisa began to say aloud, but was forced to cease mid-sentence as Alfie and Mr. Russia, a creeping looking silver-haired man in his late twenties who also had a reputation of being a 'heartbreaker' - as the other aristocrat ladies that Luisa was forced to drink and have lunch with often said, they had stopped paying attention to her as Luisa once, quite recently, had put it quite bluntly, apparently rude and something 'commoners' would say. She couldn't get her head around why, she had only said it how it was about Mr. Russia. Thinking about it now, Luisa decided it probably wasn't very polite to call him a male prostitute, not caring, she shrugged the memory off and greeted the two of them.**

"**...Steady on sis," Alfie whispered to her, hearing Luisa's remark about Francis, sending a wink in her direction as he spoke, making Luisa smile sweetly. **

"**...Greetings..." Russia muttered, barely heard. **

"**Qué onda," Luisa replied, receiving a stern glare from her brother. **

"**Uhm, okay?" Russia replied, unsure of what Luisa had just said. **

"**Forget this rebel, let's go over to the bar!" Alfie exclaimed, catching the eye roll from his sister. **

"**This is supposed to be a formal gathering, not a beer fest!" Luisa scoffed to Alfie, not surprised by him. **

"**I only drink Vodka...Not 'beer'" Russia said, acting surprised by her comment. **

"**Touche, Mr. Russia." She replied as they departed for the bar and smoking room, she doubted they would return for at least three hours, but she didn't mind, she had her eyes set firm on something else. **

**Arthur advanced towards Luisa, making sure that France and her brother were nowhere to be seen. **

"**hola señor," Luisa said to him, smiling and inching slightly closer to him, mesmerized by his crystal-like emerald green eyes. **

"**Hola señorita, cómo estás esta noche?" He spoke fluently. **

"**Y-you know Spanish?" **

"**Sí!" He grinned cheesily, making Luisa chuckle. **

"**Bueno, para mí una bebida... en español?" **

"**...You got me...I only learnt a few phrases to impress you..." **

"**Well, from what I heard, I'm impressed," Luisa said, telling the truth. **

"**Su cara bonita esta noche!" He said, a mixture of pride and surprise at his fluency and prenonciation. **

"**Muchas gracias, al igual que ustedes," She replied, grinning. **

"**I er, didn't learn that much," **

**Rolling her eyes, Luisa turned to face him and translated "You do too," **

"**I do what?" He said jokingly. **

"**I'm pretty certain you know what I mean!" She said laughing. **

"**Say it!" Arthur spoke loudly, unusual for him. **

"**Why? You know what I mean..." She spoke, desperately trying to weasle herself out of it. Arthur said nothing, just looked at her with his eyes blazing. "Fine, I think your extremely handsome...Tonight!" **

"**Is that it? 'Handsome'" He said, joking. **

"**Be grateful I said anything at all!" **

"**Charming...Well, how about a drink?" **

"**Last time I drank, I ended up accepting a marriage proposal and waking up in bed next to the guy." **

"**Ouch..." Arthur said, grimacing. **

"**Tell me about it!" She grumbled. Then paused. If that was what had happened last time, maybe she wouldn't mind waking up next to this guy the following morning, she laughed at the thought. **

"**What's so funny?" He asked, confused, brushing his eyebrows to the side and combing his messy fringe with his fingertips. **

"**Oh what the hell...Let's get that drink," **

**Arthur slowed down, letting Luisa go ahead first, not only to make it look as if he just so happened to be walking over to the same place as Luisa but also to think about his next move to charm her. 'I have absolutely no idea,' he panicked thinking to himself. Arthur really didn't want to be sat there sipping wine with her in silence. **

"**Mr. Britain...The usual?" The bartender asked as the two of them sat down. **

"**Make it two of the usual," **

"**He, knows you?" **

"**Alfred has his parties in the same place every time, it's not hard to make some friends...I assume your okay with wine? Sorry I went and ordered it without your consent..." **

"**It's fine! I like it!" 'Wine? Seriously, Even Romano doesn't drink wine!' Luisa thought to herself as they sat in silence. **

"**Who is that?" She asked, pointing in the direction of a young woman holding the arm of a brown-haired slightly older man with glasses similar to Alfies. **

"**Austria with Hungary...I guess you don't tend to pay an awful lot of attention during conferences?" **

"**To tell the truth, I don't." She paused. "Whats their story then?" Luisa looked over to Austria who had just grabbed Hungarys wrist, recieving a threat from the rogue country. **

"**They seem...close..." She continued. **

"**Well, they are married," **

"**Wow. What a nice man." **

"**Anyone would be constantly pissed off at their spouse if they cheated with them...On Prussia..." **

"**I've never liked Germans..." **

"**I'm not sure if that should be counted as Racism or not." **

"**Hah...Jeez I feel like a real aristocrat now...I never gossip with anyone." **

"**Jeez? Your more American then I originally thought," The pair appeared to be chatting like they'd known each other for years. They both found it strange, but liked it. **

"**It rubs off on you." **

"**I can tell." Arthur said, noticing Luisa's sudden boredom. "Come on, let's get out of here!" **

"**Woah...Alfie was right when he said Brits like to skip the first two dates!" She scoffed, laughing, Arthur cast her a glare. **

"**This place is shit. Full of wankers. Let's go to a real party!" **

"**That makes more sense...Where are we actually going?" 'He has a foul mouth, he seems to have fallen ill of every British stereotype there is!' **

"**A real Tavern." **

'**This was going to be fun...'**

**Kiku Honda watched the pair sneak out of the back, not bothering to alert anyone that...Alfie's sister was running off with his biggest enemy. He didn't seem to care anymore, he wasn't even sure why he attended these events. The whole in his heart had overtaken him completely. 'Why don't I just throw myself off a building and leave it at that?' He seemed to have convinced himself this was the best way. The only way. Kiku pushed a lock of his dark fringe over his eye to cover the swelling round the edge of his dull brown eyes.**

**Just as he was about to leave and make some kind of stupid and idiotic deed he froze, staring into his ex-lovers eyes as the American left the smoking room and was heading towards him walking at a brisk pace. Just as Alfie was about to clash with the young Japanese man, he turned, gestured to Kiku with a swift movement of his hand, pointing towards the rear entrance where Arthur and Luisa had previously left just a few minutes ago. He then turned and left in that direction. Kiku waited until he was out of sight before following behind.**

**Once outside, Alfie grabbed Kiku's shoulders and roughly yanked him backwards against the wall in the alley, staring into his beautiful brown eyes. **

"**I know we agreed..." **

"**...Alfie...I can't! Arthur found out and threatened to spread it to the world! If more people were to find out..." **

"**...Kiku...I kno- Wait! What happened to your eye?" Alfie spoke pulling the lock of Kiku's fringe away from his eye. **

"**...He knows...Yao..." **

"**I'll fucking kill that bastard! Where is he?" **

"**In China...Please...It's nothing...I don't blame him. I-I'm a...Monster..." **

"**Don't you ever say that! Your beautiful!" Alfie said gently caressing Kiku's cheek. "...And it's not nothing! I'll send a fleet over! Show him!" **

"**And what will destroying his land and killing some of his people achieve? It won't change what people will think of us!" Kiku yelled. **

"**I know...I just need to keep my Kiku safe!" **

"**I don't need a hero! You may think your the hero, you are a hero...But your not mine, not anymore!" Nothing came from either of their lips for several moments afterwards, Kiku rarely got angry with anyone. **

"**...Kiku...You still love me..." **

"**YES! Yes I do! It's killing me that we can't see each other because of society but I can't do it! Those looks you get, it's as if they know!" He paused, catching his breath. He usually didn't speak or shout this much in one go. "...I don't see the point in living if the one person I want to spend my life with can't be at my side...Maybe...I could just...Fall...Why do I even live, Alfie?" Kiku whispered, looking up to the top of the building, mentally judging the probability of him surviving.**

"**Don't you think like that, you hear me?" He lifted Kiku's hand, taking it in his "These are the reasons you live," Alfie said, placing Kiku's hand in the middle of his (Kiku's) chest, then moving his hand to his own chest. "Feel that? They beat together...That's why you still live, don't you ever forget..." Then he locked into his lips with a short but perfect passionate kiss. After Alfie disconnected, he rested his forehead against Kiku's. **

"**The Orchard...Tonight..." **

"**I-I don't know...I can't promise anything..." **

"**A hundred years ago, I never would've thought I'd say this to another man but, Kiku Honda I love you, we can make this work..." **

"**I love you to, but you can't just say 'we can make this work' word WILL spread, whether it's tomorrow or in three hundred years, people will find out! That's what your not getting! The reason I can't do this is to protect you, not because I don't want to! Please...Get that into your head, at least!" Alfie stood back, then turned and walked back inside.**

"**Kiku..." Kiku turned suddenly to see Francis standing a few metres away from him, he must have just walked out after Alfie left.**

"**I believe my Fiancee is missing, I know you've seen her." **

"**I-I don't know what your on about, I thought Luisa was still inside." **

"**Don't lie to me! I know she left! No one has seen her or Arthur for over half an hour, now, where is she?" **

"**Why would I know?" Kiku hissed. **

"**Why don't you ask her yourself?" Francis and Kiku turned suddenly to see Luisa and Arthur stood in the alley behind them. **


End file.
